


Wish You Were Here

by pocky_slash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gwen sends postcards, Ianto sends text messages, Owen gets hitched, Tosh finds more jewelry, and Jack shouldn't be allowed to decorate. A normal week at Torchwood during Gwen's honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solsticezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/gifts).



> For the [](http://undermistletoe.livejournal.com/profile)[**undermistletoe**](http://undermistletoe.livejournal.com/) Documentation challenge. **VERY IMAGE HEAVY.** Seriously, this'll take a while to load if you're on a slow connection. HUGE thanks to [](http://dremiel.livejournal.com/profile)[**dremiel**](http://dremiel.livejournal.com/) for the beta and encouragement!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [](http://solsticezero.livejournal.com/profile)[**solsticezero**](http://solsticezero.livejournal.com/). I met Solstice doing [](http://mistletw.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistletw**](http://mistletw.livejournal.com/) last year and now I can't imagine life in fandom without her. You're the best, bb. Merry Christmas ♥

 

***

 **From :** Ianto

Please return ASAP. Jack gone mad.

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 11:28 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

I've barely been gone 2 days! Wait, alien-mad or cabinet-rearranging-mad? Are you in trouble or just having hysterics?

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:01pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

I'm not sure, it could be both.

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:03 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

But, admittedly maybe it's mostly the cabinet-rearranging-mad.

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:04 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Relax, love. He's your boyfriend AND your boss. He's going to drive you mad sometimes, it's just life. I'm going to the beach w/ Rhys. See you in a week & a 1/2!

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:07 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

He's not my boyfriend.

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:08 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

And, fine. I guess I'll wait until next week to tell you about how Owen is now an alien princess.

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:08 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Wait, WHAT?

_Received : Mon, 6 Aug 12:09 pm_

***

 

 

***

 **From :** Ianto

He's mad, Gwen. HE DOESN'T LIVE HERE.

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:12 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

I hate to be the one to break this to you, love, but he kind of does.

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:20 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

I don't know what you're talking about. And he doesn't live here. Not in a capacity that allows choosing paint colors, at least.

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:22 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

(Even if the new coat of paint is his fault in the first place.)

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:22 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Does he have good taste, at least?

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:24 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

He lives in a concrete bunker. What do you think?

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:26 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Can't help you from Santorini, sweetheart. Be strong! A week left!

_Received : Wed, 8 Aug 2:27 pm_

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

YOU HAVE THREE VOICE MESSAGES. TO LISTEN TO YOUR MESSAGES, PRESS 1.

MESSAGE ONE. FRIDAY, AUGUST 10TH AT 11:32 pm:

_'Lo, Gwen. Um. No... reason for the call. Hope you're enjoying your honeymoon. I'll... speak with you soon._

MESSAGE TWO. FRIDAY, AUGUST 10TH AT 11:38 pm:

_I'm sorry about that, I just--I hoped you'd be back. You're busy. Of course you're busy. It's your honeymoon. Enjoy._

MESSAGE THREE. FRIDAY, AUGUST 10TH AT 11:57 pm:

_It never takes this long. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave him. I'm... bleeding rather badly. Where's Owen? I think I need--_

END OF NEW MESSAGES.

***

 

 

 

 

***

 **From :** Ianto

Just got all your messages. Sorry about last night. I was a bit woozy with blood loss. They knocked me out until about 15 min ago.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:47 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

Jack and Owen knocked me out with pain killers, I mean.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:47 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, IANTO JONES! IF I HADN'T SPOKEN TO JACK THIS MORNING, I WOULD BE ON MY WAY BACK TO BLOODY CARDIFF!

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:48 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

I'm sorry! I couldn't get Tosh or Owen and I was alone with Jack's body and that's always a bit morbid. I don't know what I was thinking. It was the blood loss.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:50 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

I didn't mean to ruin your honeymoon.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:50 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

You hardly ruined my honeymoon. Granted, I scared the life out of Rhys when I finally got your messages, but I was just worried about you.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:52 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

You shouldn't have to worry this week, regardless of how many times I text you like it's the end of the world. I'll quit that, too.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:50 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Stop the bloody "woe is me" routine! I love hearing from you, even if you are being a ridiculous baby about the paint in the living room.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:51 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

He doesn't live there!

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:52 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

He does and you know it! Anyway, how are you feeling?

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:53 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

My arm hurts. Jack is hovering. Owen and Tosh think I'm addled because I wouldn't leave Jack in the sewer while I was bleeding.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:55 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

(In my defense, I didn't realize I had actually been shot. I thought I'd been hit by some shrapnel.)

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:55 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

What am I going to do with you, Ianto Jones?

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:57 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

You've got four days left to decide. Enjoy them.

_Received : Sat, 11 Aug 11:58 am_

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 **From :** Ianto

Tosh is never allowed to pick up a piece of jewelry again.

_Received : Mon, 13 Aug 5:15 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Do I even want to know?

_Received : Mon, 13 Aug 5:17 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

It's a long story. One that I dearly wish I could tell you over a pint.

_Received : Mon, 13 Aug 5:18 pm_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Aw, miss me that much?

_Received : Mon, 13 Aug 5:19 pm_

*

 **From :** Ianto

Not as such. Jack and Owen won't let me bloody drink until I'm off this antibiotic. I need it after today.

_Received : Mon, 13 Aug 5:20 pm_

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Still picking us up at the airport?

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 7:58 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

Of course. Well. Me and Jack. He doesn't want me to do any heavy lifting. There's no lifting involved in driving, but you know how he is.

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 7:59 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Can't wait to see you! Although, to be honest, I could do with another week and a half in paradise.

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 8:00 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

I could do with one as well. Instead, I get to spend my weekend off watching Jack paint the living room and arguing with him over furniture.

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 8:01 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Hold up, what happened to 'Jack doesn't live here, he doesn't get a choice in the furniture?'

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 8:02 am_

*

 **From :** Ianto

It's a long story. I'll tell you tonight. In person.

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 8:03 am_

*

 **From :** Gwen Cooper

Fair enough. I'll see you tonight, love.

_Received : Wed, 15 Aug 8:04 am_

***

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Work a Miracle (The You're So Fond Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232481) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile)




End file.
